Rewind
by Pengwinyourface
Summary: Instants volés d'une multitude de vies, d'espérances croisées. Instants figés, dérobés d'un regard, passés mais jamais oubliés. Instants qui mériteraient un roman. Instants de quelques mots, d'une centaine, d'un drabble. D'un OS. De deux. De trois. Peut-être d'une dizaine.
1. It's, oh, so quiet

**Bonjour, **

_**Voilà, alors je sais pas trop quoi mettre dans ce disclaimer, donc il sera probablement non-exhaustif. **_

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (QwQ quand même). Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles traditionnels, sortis tout droit de mon esprit guimauvesque, et qui oscillent entre fluffysme à outrance et histoires tordues. Ou déprimantes. Des OS viendront probablement s'y immiscer, parce que sinon c'est pas drôle. **

**Concernant les couples, ils sont choisis à la oneagainbistoufly, et la fréquence de publication sera plus qu'aléatoire (Très éclairants comme propos, je sais). **

**Voilà, enjoy ! (Et hop, 100 mots 8D)**

* * *

Drabble #1. _It's, oh, so quiet._

C'était la première fois qu'il buvait autant, et les seules traces qu'il lui restaient de la veille étaient son mal de tête et cette personne qui partageait son lit.

Il n'était même pas chez lui, en plus.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Parce que l'alcool désinhibe, parce qu'il dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, parce qu'il l'aimait depuis...

Depuis longtemps.

Il soupira en tirant la couverture sur le meneur de Shutoku. Non, il ne regrettait rien. Et si un étau invisible n'enserrait pas sa tête, il jubilerait.

Après tout, hier était un jour favorable aux cancers.


	2. Nevermind me

**Bonjour,**

******Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (=...= quand même). **

**Alors voilà, un nouveau drabble sur un nouveau couple. Je l'aime bien, celui-ci, et c'est un fait suffisamment rare pour être notifié :D  
**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble #2. _Nevermind me._

Un jeu. Jeu de pouvoir, de domination, de luxure et de conquête. Où rien n'était sérieux, ça faisait partie des règles.

Et les deux intéressés le savaient.

Aussi jouaient-ils malgré tout, ces As si semblables. Aussi jouaient-ils sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, tirant chacun leur plaisir égoïste de la partie. Sans remord. Ça leur plaisait, le scepticisme du début ayant laissé la place à un entrain non dissimulé.

Parce que les opposés s'attirent, et que rouge et bleu n'ont absolument rien en commun.

Pas droit aux sentiments. Le rouge le savait.

Mais Dieu que ça faisait mal.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu :)**

Emy-nee :

_Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir à la pauvre petite chose en manque de confiance que je suis ! En réalité, je ne comptais même pas en recevoir une seule, parce que j'estimais que ce n'était pas vraiment comparable à une grande fic digne de ce nom, tout ça *se fait toute minuscule avec ses cent petits mots*. Et concernant Akashi... ^_^  
Disons qu'il viendra. C'est sûr, parce que j'ai déjà écrit les prochains "chapitres", et que voilà, il tient un beau rôle 8D.  
Et encore merci d'avoir reviewé *s'incline*._


	3. Let's go

**Bonjour,**

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (T-T quand même).**

**Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Voici l'arrivée d'Akashi ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Sa Majesté !**

**Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce drabble, aussi vous serai-je reconnaissante de bien vouloir glisser un petit commentaire, positif ou négatif, histoire que je puisse me situer un peu, tout ça :'D**

**Voilà ! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Drabble #3. _Let's go._

Les mains s'affairaient sur le plateau avec une précision simplement étonnante. La surprise, cependant, se dispersait rapidement au fil de la partie. Le temps de comprendre l'étendue du génie des deux esprits qui s'affrontaient.

La supériorité des noirs était écrasante, cependant, et le résultat ne fut guère surprenant.

l'Empereur fixa les iris de son meilleur conseiller, à peine voilés par ses cheveux verdoyants. Mais la victoire ne lui suffisait pas. La victoire ne lui suffisait plus.

Et les pièces s'envolèrent, et la table tomba lorsque les deux esprits aiguisés s'assaillirent à nouveau.

Au diable le goban.

Au diable le go.

* * *

**Bref, voilà, j'attends vos avis :3**

Emy-nee :

_Moi, cruelle ? Jamais. Absolument jamais. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser une chose pareille ? Je suis outrée. :")_


	4. Love is all you need

**Bonjour,**

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (... quand même). **

**Ceci est un drabble vraiment... Non. Le décrire ne ferait que gâcher tout mon effet, je vous laisse donc en juger par vous-mêmes ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Drabble #4. _Love is all you need._

Amour.

Bel amour, tendre amour, douce est l'impression que tu laisses derrière toi.

Ces couples, ces gens. Tous ne jurent que par ton nom. Tu es devenu banal. Courant.

Mais les Rois, aussi oubliés soient-ils, ne se conforment jamais au commun des mortels. Et ils te font saigner dans leur vicissitude, et ils te pourrissent. Et lentement tu te nécroses, les laissant te parer de douleur et de larmes.

Tu es la raison de leur destruction. La raison de leur déchéance.

La raison pour laquelle le Cœur de fer s'ébréchait, lentement, inexorablement, sous les coups du Tricheur.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

**Petite dédicace à Laziness Potter-Silverstone. T'as vu, j'ai réussi à faire un truc réellement tordu jusqu'au bout ! *saute partout comme une folle***

**Promis, le prochain sera mignon tout plein et dégoulinera de guimauve et de licornes en sucre. **

Ever :

_Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! :)  
Au départ, j'avoue avoir eu peur que le pseudo-mystère sur l'identité des personnages rende difficile la compréhension des drabbles, tout ça, mais j'avais trouvé ça tellement d4rk et classe que... Voilà, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous laisser dans le flou. Désolée :')  
Et j'espère que celui-ci a été à ton goût aussi ! _


	5. Hello, I love you

**Bonjour,**

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça ( :'( quand même).**

**Hm. Pour ce drabble, désolée, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur du sucre. Parce que c'est doux, mielleux, y a des bisounours qui chantent et des fées en chocolat qui dansent en arrière-plan. J'avoue avoir un peu délaissé l'aspect flou de mes textes pour celui-ci. Parce qu'un peu de fluffysme n'a jamais tué personne :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble #5. _Hello, I love you._

"_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Momoi_"

Des honmei* pour la manager perdus parmi les siens. Ils ne devaient pas être les premiers, songea l'As. Elle n'en donnait jamais à quiconque, alors les garçons s'étaient mis à faire le premier pas au fil des années.

-Satsu ? Fit Aomine en lui tendant les chocolats. C'est pour toi. Ils étaient au milieu des miens.

La rose écarquilla les yeux et prit la petite boîte si familière qu'elle tourna dans tous les sens sans résultat. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Finalement, elle relut le carton, et le rectifia d'un point rageur.

"_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Momoi_"

* * *

* Les honmei sont les chocolats de Saint-Valentin que les filles offrent habituellement aux garçons pour leur témoigner leur amour.

**Voilà, ce drabble-ci est peut-être un de ceux que j'apprécie le moins. Mais l'image me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, alors bon...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de l'avoir lu ! :)**


	6. Kissing me goodbye

**Bonjour, **

**********Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (Q...Q quand même).**

**********Oui, je m'éclate à alterner drabbles mignons et drabbles tristes. Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de jouer au yo-yo, mais... **

**********Bon. Je commence à ne plus avoir énormément d'avance, ça affectera peut-être le rythme de parution (qui est presque journalier, finalement !) ; Ca explique aussi le fait que le drabble qui suit est moyen.**

**********En effet, c'est mon tout premier, et je n'ai pas le cœur à le réécrire. **

**********Et... Non, définitivement, je ne l'aime pas du tout !**

**********Enfin bref, bonne lecture quand même. D:**

* * *

Drabble #6._ Kissing me goodbye._

Il se leva, Cendrillon des temps modernes, dans un faste et un luxe toujours aussi étrangers pour lui.

Un mois.

Un mois de mensonges et de dissimulations pour camoufler leur idylle, comme si cette bouffée de bonheur constituait un pêché honteux.

C'en était un, assurément.

Il déposa son regard sur l'être aux yeux vairons qui partageait sa couche, serein. Mais cette vision déchirante ne le ferait pas revenir sur sa décision.

Il méritait mieux, après tout.

Une lettre sur un bureau, un claquement de porte.

C'était fini. L'ombre disparaîtra. Laissera son unique amour continuer seul.

Pour son plus grand bien.

* * *

**Avec tous les examens qui vont bientôt me tomber dessus, je ne pense plus avoir de temps pour répondre aux reviews une à une, donc je vais faire un gros message général qui s'adressera à vous tous.**

**MERCI. Oui, parce que ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir que j'ai des lecteurs, il en faut peu pour me rendre joyeuse. Je jubile à chaque fois que je passe les multiples de cent views, c'est peu dire.  
MERCI à celles/ceux qui prennent le temps de faire parvenir leurs avis concernant ce petit recueil, ça donne l'envie de continuer et ça remotive. Vraiment. Alors encore merci.  
MERCI enfin à Laziness-machin truc qui essuie tous mes premiers essais. C'est le premier remerciement que je te fais, je sais. Sûrement le dernier, aussi, donc profites-en.**

**Voilà, à bientôt ! :)**


	7. And so am I still waiting

**Bonjour,**

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (-w- quand même).**

**Voici la suite du drabble #5. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble #7._ And so am I still waiting._

Elle soupira en s'installant sur un banc.

Elle n'attendait rien de cette journée. Pas plus que d'une autre. C'était un lundi banal. Rien de bien intéressant ne pouvait s'y passer. Rien de plus que d'habitude.

Rien n'avait changé, malgré sa tentative. Rien. Tout le courage mobilisé la rendait amère, et elle en aurait pleuré de rage.

Elle se surprit à sangloter, tête baissée.

Elle espérait, malgré tout, que quelque chose arriverait.

Elle n'entendit rien venir en courant, perdue dans ses pensés.

Elle ne le sentit pas arriver.

Un baiser.

Quelques mots sur un papier.

_« Joyeux White Day. Daiki »._

* * *

**Je me répète, c'est peut-être l'âge, mais... Merci pour vos reviews. Vraiment. Ça motive à écrire entre deux révisions pour les partiels... T-T**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que l'idée de faire des suites à certaines histoires ne vous déplaît pas trop, parce que je trouve qu'il y en a qui sont inachevées, en fait. Comme celle de Momoi, par exemple. Donc bon. :)**

**Bref, à bientôt, et merci de m'avoir lue !**


	8. Last to know

**Bonjour,**

**************Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (=w= quand même).**

**************Je crois que j'intronise un nouveau personnage, là. Grand moment ! (Ou pas...)**

**************Enfin bon. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un dernier sourire, une dernière pose.

Une dernière marche, un dernier pas.

Un dernier effort. Juste un.

Tant de gens l'avaient vécu avant lui, tant de gens en était arrivés au même point, tant de gens avaient franchi le pas.

Il n'avait qu'à copier, une dernière fois. Juste une.

Car l'Ombre avait retrouvé sa Lumière, laissant l'outsider seul.

Il n'avait que trop adulé une lueur qui ne lui était pas destinée. La conclusion était logique.

Et le papillon avait virevolté joyeusement malgré les étincelles.

Et Le papillon avait trop tourné autour de la flamme.

Et le papillon s'était éteint. Brûlé.

* * *

**Un tantinet déprimant, je vous l'accorde, mais je voyais tellement ce triangle amoureux finir ainsi... Triste, n'est-il pas ?**

**Mais il aura son moment, lui aussi. Promis. Parce que je l'adore, tout simplement. 8D**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous dis à bientôt ! :)**


	9. Here's to you

**Bonjour, **

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (- -' quand même).**

**Voilà le drabble du jour accompagné de son inutile et Ô combien ignorée note d'auteure, qui ne sert qu'à faire du remplissage avec le babillage incessant de l'écrivaine. Oui, écrivaine. Ça flatte son ego, il ne faut pas y faire attention.**

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Drabble #9. _Here's to you._

C'était la fin.

Le géant avait perdu à un point d'écart, laissant son As en proie à ses démons. Il avait perdu. Pour la première fois depuis trop d'années pour les compter. La défaite, cette amante assassine, l'avait aguiché sans relâche avant de lui faire goûter sa saveur amère.

Ignominie sans nom.

Il se sentait abandonné. Par la Victoire. Par son équipe qui s'en était allée sans rien dire. Par ce monstre aux cheveux écarlates qui avançait trop vite.

Seul. Bien trop seul.

Il se redressa, las et hagard, avant de frôler quelque chose sur sa droite.

Un petit bentô.

* * *

**J'avoue avoir adoré imaginer cette scène et être un peu moins fière du texte qui en a découlé. Parce que le rendu était bien mieux dans ma tête... Mais bon. **

**Et merci pour vos encouragements, du fond du cœur. Parce que soutenir un rythme de parution pareil avec tout ce qu'y a à réviser à côté n'est pas super facile xD.**

**Enfin bref. Bonne soirée à vous !**


	10. I just wanted to see you so bad

**Bonjour,**

**Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (UvU quand même).**

**Aujourd'hui, après quelques jours le nez dans mes copies, je SORS LE CHAMPAGNE. 10EME DRABBLE, CA SE FÊTE NON ? Au pire je le boirai toute seule dans mon coin, tss.**

**Enfin bon... Bonne lecture quand même... *va déprimer avec sa bouteille***

* * *

Drabble #10 (8D). _I just wanted to see you so bad._

Il s'ennuyait. Vraiment.

Sa mémoire était vraiment agaçante. Capable de copier le moindre coup au basket, il lui était impossible d'apprendre une pauvre leçon.

La logique allait le tuer. Définitivement.

Grincement de porte, bruits de pas.

Il se retourna vivement vers le nouvel arrivant qui rajustait ses lunettes. Son ventre commençait déjà à danser la salsa. Et il faisait diablement chaud, dans cette salle. Son regard froid semblait le transpercer. Il était là.

C'était pas trop tôt.

Le blond se félicitait mentalement, et en aurait presque rougi. Il était venu « l'aider ».

Son excuse pour le voir seul était parfaite, finalement.

* * *

**C'est, je crois, une des rares fois où je poste un drabble du jour. Normalement ils macèrent quelques temps sur leur page Word avant d'être publiés (voir bien plus). Mais bon. 8D**

Kami Cam's :  
_De rien, merci à toi pour ta review ! :) ; Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de soutien, surtout après une défaite à un point d'écart..._

Laura-067 :  
_En fait ce n'est pas Murasakibara. Je ne l'ai toujours pas mis en scène, d'ailleurs, celui-là. *regard diabolique*, mais il faut bien connaître l'anime pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Je venais de voir l'épisode, donc bon :x  
_

Laziness :  
_Ouais, du choupinisme en-veux-tu-en-voilà. Trop de mignonisme pour mes pauvres nerfs, j'ai failli y passer. D:_

Monkey D. Elena :  
_Je sais, je m'en suis rendue compte après coup. Oui, c'est bien ce couple-là, mais j'avoue avoir été plus que floue là. C'est le seul drabble qui soit vraiment, genre à 100% rattaché au manga, et presque le plus plausible du coup xD_

Ever :_  
Je suis ravie que les trois textes t'aient plu ! Le Ao/Momoi a vraiment du succès j'ai l'impression, je sens que je vais commencer à vraiment apprécier ce couple xD._

**Et bravo pour avoir deviné quel était le dernier couple, j'avoue qu'en le relisant c'était plus que nébuleux.**

**Enfin bref, à bientôt ! (Et courage à ceux qui révisent !)**


	11. This is my kingdom come

**Bonjour,**

**************Bien entendu, les personnages m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça (TwT quand même).**

**************Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire, et les prochaines semaines vont être très... Rock'n'roll, mais j'avais encore celui-ci en réserve, alors je vous l'envoie avant de disparaître. :(**

**************Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drabble #11. _This is my kingdom come._

La musique résonnait dans cette boîte surchauffée et sombre où les gens s'entassaient pour profiter du moindre centimètre de piste.

Mais dans leur monde, à présent, plus rien n'avait d'emprise.

Et l'Empereur valsait. Et l'Impératrice suivait. Et tous s'inclinaient devant le couple sacré évoluant dans un camaïeu de rouge, comme d'antiques figures faisant quelque pénultième résurgence.

La seule à lui avoir jamais donné d'ordres, le seul à lui avoir jamais résisté. Sentiment étrange de source incertaine, issu d'une rencontre de deux caractères affirmés.

Dernière note, dernier pas. Les souverains se séparèrent.

Ils auraient pu s'entre-tuer.

Ils avaient choisi de s'aimer.

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Le pairing m'est venu en lisant une autre fic du fandom, basée sur le même couple, dont l'auteure se reconnaîtra certainement (Et je tiens à dire que j'adore ta fic :3).**

Kami Cam's :  
_Wouhou, et tiens, voilà un verre ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire apprécier un couple à quelqu'un, c'est un peu une petite victoire en soi. Celui-ci devrait te plaire. 8D_

Emy-nee :  
_Yeah ! C'est bien eux. Jesuisdésoléepourtonoeil *dépouille Midorima de ses bandages* Tiens, je m'y connais absolument pas, mais ça pourrait servir à titre provisoire ! xD_

Laura-067 :_  
__Le bento, c'est Sakurai, mais sinon c'est tout bon :p ; Je suis pas sadique au point de demander à Momoi de cuisiner, j'ai aussi des limites ! Et oui, sinon c'est eux, félicitations o/_

Monkey D. Elena :  
_C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, et j'avoue avoir eu de la peine pour Kise. Un peu. Oui, ça m'arrive. Je suis la première étonnée. /o/_


End file.
